Endless Sky
by theFlyingHobbit
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Levi and Petra, includes prompts from Rivetra Week.
1. Good Enough

**Rivetra Week Day 1: Survive**

* * *

"Levi, wait up!" Petra huffed, feet pattering quickly over the cobblestones.

"The Survey Corps are back!" Levi shouted, increasing speed.

Petra sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no slowing him down. He was the fastest kid in the underground, after all.

They had to stand behind the mass of adults, or risk being trampled by the crowds.

It was the same scene they saw after every expedition. Sullen faces, bloody bandages, bodies wrapped in cloth.

And it didn't take long for the shouting to begin.

"No!" a distraught man tore away from the crowd to the cart carrying the bodies. "It can't be!" He had somehow recognized the body of his daughter. Soldiers rushed to silence him - not that it mattered.

"Why are there more bodies each time you return?" someone wailed.

Anxious whispers broke out among the crowd. "This is where our tax dollars are going? Into the graves and bellies of the titans!"

The square erupted into arguments. Those who thought the titans should be ignored and those who still believed in the progress and freedom the Survey Corps promised.

"Levi, we should go before people start fighting," Petra advised. Quickly, they made their way through the back alleys.

"Those idiots don't know anything," Levi growled. His father gave up his life fighting the cause. "Petra, in three years, we can join the Survey Corps."

Petra nodded. "Yes, we'll join together. We'll defeat the titans..."

"...and we'll survive. Together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra groaned, dropping her head into tired hands. "I feel like every muscle in my body is jelly."

Levi shrugged and ate some bread. "At least you didn't fall on your face."

She glared. "Thank you, Mr. I'm-So-Good-at-Everything."

"What are you so worried about?" Levi asked. "They said you're a natural for the 3DMG."

"Yes, and you're a prodigy."

"Doesn't make me less of a target."

"No, it just means you'll live."

Levi stopped. "You won't die, Petra."

"But what if I do?" Her voice cracked slightly. "What if I'm good, but not good _enough_?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Because humanity has never been _good enough_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"First expedition." Petra nervously fiddled with her gear. "Are you ready?"

Levi nodded. They were going to try out a new formation, with the goal of avoiding titans rather than facing them. But they were ready if any abberants attacked.

Finally, the gates opened.

"Levi," Petra breathed. "It's beautiful."

He agreed. He'd heard tales of the endless sky and bright green landscape, but what he envisioned in his mind was nothing like what they saw.

A sudden plume of red smoke shot up at their right. Petra quickly sent up another signal flare.

"That fast?" Levi growled.

The green flare came up, directing them to proceed to the left. But after half a minute, a red flares came from all directions.

"They're closing in on us," their squad leader shouted. "We have to prepare to fight!"

The first roar came from behind. Two soldiers dodged the bumbling creature, and as it passed, leapt from their horses and into the air. It was killed within seconds.

"Levi!" Petra shouted. "On your left!"

He had already launched his hooks, spinning through the air. Petra joined him, and the titan tried to grab her wires, but hours of practice made her movements quick and smooth. Levi distracted the titan, slashing at its eyes as Petra made a killing blow.

"Good job," he nodded when she landed beside him. He saw that her hands were covered in blood, and he handed her a handkerchief.

Rolling her eyes, she wiped her blade handles. "Titan blood evaporates, you know."

"It's still disgusting."

"Well, it's about to get a lot bloodier," she replied, and launched into the air again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We've decided to promote you," Shadis explained. "To Captain of the Special Operations Squad."

Levi blinked. "Why?" Sure, he had an unusually high kill count, but he was also disagreeable and hard to get along with.

"You'd be a good leader, Levi." Erwin insisted.

"I don't work well with people."

"You'll choose the members of your squad yourself," Erwin persisted. "We have a large group of candidates, all top soldiers. You won't be disappointed."

Levi muttered, "I'll think about it."

_Why does this man always end up convincing me to do something ridiculous?_

Later that day, he told Petra what happened. "Levi! That's great!"

He cursed. Of course she would support it.

"Come on, Captain," she teased. "Captain Levi. Captain Ackerman."

"Not that," he snapped. He had bad memories with a man by that name.

Petra slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Sorry." He nodded in acknowledgement. "But really, Levi, it's a great honor to be chosen as the captain for the _Special Operations Squad_."

"I'd prefer not to."

"It's not like I wouldn't be there," Petra declared confidently. "I have a pretty high kill count too."

Levi shrugged.

A couple days later, he walked into Erwin's office, growled a few choice words but ultimately conceded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erd Gin, his second-in-command, because Levi knew he could trust him to make split second decisions. As a veteran, he had enough experience to know that there was never time to hesitate.

Gunther Schultz. A strong soldier, with keen eyes and an observant nature. Extremely loyal, never thinking twice about laying his life down for his teammates.

Auruo Bossard, annoying yet skilled. He worked hard to hone his skills, to reach the level of his captain. He and his teammates grew close through banter, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, a great advantage while taking on the titans.

Petra Ral - best coffee in the Survey Corps, and a spitfire personality. One of the highest kill counts recorded in the Survey Corps.

One titan was enough to take them down.

_Dammit, Petra_. He hovered overhead, noted how even in death, her eyes were fixed to the sky. _We were supposed to survive. Together._

In the end, it seems..._no one_ is good enough.


	2. What Could Have Been

**Rivetra Week Day 1: Remembrance**

* * *

"Get off my lawn, Jaeger!" Levi snarled, rising from his chair.

The brown-haired girl giggled, grabbed her brother's hand, and they both rushed away to a house further down the street.

A soft laugh came from behind him. "Kids will be kids."

"More like: Jaegerswill be Jaegers," Levi huffed.

"Don't be such a grumpy old man," Petra chided, lightly massaging his shoulders. Levi allowed himself to relax. "At least they can be kids," she continued. "Lots of space to run around, no titans to worry about."

_At a price,_ Levi added in his mind. After a long power struggle with the Military Police, Historia had ascended the throne. But not before Erwin was executed and countless members of the Survey Corps had died.

Levi believed he had every right to be a grumpy old man.

"Why don't I bring you some tea?" Petra turned to leave, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. Stay with me."

She sat down beside him, fingers entwined. Levi ran his thumb over hers. He never dreamed that this moment would come. Sitting in the sunlight on his porch, the titans a painful - but distant - memory.

And he had almost lost her. Like the rest of his old Special Operations Squad. They visited their empty graves every week. Neither of them had been the same after that. It took him a long time to pull the spark back into her eyes.

The patches of the fallen were currently pushed to the back of his dresser, but he often brought them out again. Listing the countless names in his mind. Isabel. Farlan. Mike. Nanaba. Dita.

He always made a habit of getting to know everyone's name. No matter who they were. He hated that as he got older, his memory got rustier. Faces faded into darkness. Memories grew out of reach.

Petra laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly, almost to herself.

He squeezed her hand, and together they watched the sunset, thinking of what could have been.


	3. Words Unsaid

**Rivetra Week Day 2: Letters**

**Author's Note: All of the words in brackets [ ] show stuff that was taken out. It's supposed to be a strike-through, but ff doesn't allow that. Sorry if it's confusing!**

**Warning: Slight mentions of abuse/suicide.**

* * *

_September 14_

_Levi,_

_This is kind of weird. I mean, no one writes actual letters anymore. But… I guess this will be a cool experience. My mom used to show me the letters that she wrote to her pen pal in England. [I still have them, I keep them to read now that she's dead.] This will be a good way for me to practice my French, and for you to practice your German, I guess._

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

**September 20**

**Petra,**

**This is going to be pretty damn annoying. But, whatever, I've got to pass this class. [or my dad will beat me.] So, [uh,] what's it like in Germany?**

**- Levi**

_September 25_

_Levi,_

_Germany is, well, I don't really know how to describe it. Everyone's really friendly, and the weather's not bad. There's some really good food here. Maybe if you ever come visit, I could show you my favorite places?_

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

**October 1**

**Petra,**

**[France is disgusting.] France isn't a bad place to visit. Escargot is not as good as everyone thinks it is. Snails make me want to disinfect the entire world. I would come and visit, but I doubt my dad would let me. [He's an ass.]**

**- Levi**

_October 8_

_Levi,_

_[I've tried escargot before… I actually really like it.] Escargot has always sounded gross to me. Slimy and everything._

_Why wouldn't your dad let you visit?_

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

_P.S. Disinfect the entire world?_

**October 14**

**Petra,**

**Would you stop with the 'sincerely' stuff? You don't have to be so formal.**

**Yes. Disinfect the whole world.**

**Ever since my mother died [she committed suicide], he's been overprotective about everything. [Not really, he's just an asshole who uses force to take control of everything. He was the reason she died in the first place.] Maybe when I'm eighteen. [I'll leave this shit hole.]**

**- Levi**

_October 19_

_Levi,_

_Sorry, I tend to be really formal when talking to people I don't know…_

_I get what you mean about overprotective fathers… my mother died when I was young too. Of cancer. My dad has always been kind of distant. There's not a day when we don't miss her. Papa spends a lot of time in his garden. He has her favorite flowers planted there. Gardenias. [I'm slightly afraid to fall in love. I try not to let the fear of getting hurt stop me though. But the future is so uncertain, and that kind of scares me.] Anyways, sorry, I tend to ramble…_

_~ Petra_

**October 24**

**Petra,**

**I don't know what my mother's favorite flower was. It honestly didn't matter in our family. Some father I have. When I have a wife, I'll make sure to know. That sounds stupid. Ugh, whatever.**

**- Levi**

**October 31**

**Petra,**

**You haven't replied in a while, and my teacher has been getting on my case about it.**

**Um, I don't know what to say. What's your favorite flower?**

**- Levi**

_November 5_

_Levi,_

_Sorry I haven't replied. It's… been a long week._

_My favorite flowers are gardenias too, actually. I looked up the meaning and they symbolize secret or new love. I'm that kind of sappy, romantic person…_

_~ Petra_

_DON'T READ THIS ONE JUST BURN IT. PLEASE._

_I'm just so damn frustrated with everything. Sometimes I have to force myself to do things just so I don't lock myself in the bathroom and swallow pills. I've learned how to do the most random things and have probably watched all the superhero movies in existence. I'm just so tired of everything. I might have a good number of friends at school, but I still feel so lonely all the time. I can't explain it. It's dumb. I can't really talk to anyone about it either, so that's why I'm sending this letter. I really hope you're not reading it. It makes me feel better to be able to send something off and know no one will ever read it. So please, burn this. For me._

_I feel like I've lost myself. And it's no one's fault but my own. Because I'm just that stupid. God, I'm pathetic._

**November 10**

**Petra,**

**I did burn your letter. I just caught a glimpse of the last couple sentences. I think we're all pathetic. Human beings are messed up to begin with. We cause pain, we get pain. It's an endless cycle of pain and brokenness. I have no idea what's going on, but I know what it feel like to be lonely. And nothing I say will make it better. World is a crappy place. I used to be a lot worse than I am now, and the only thing that kept me from leaving was the fact that people would probably make a big deal out of it. I just took it one day at a time, until it was slightly tolerable.**

**Anytime you want to send me another letter, I'll burn it. Drown it. Rip it into shreds. Whatever.**

**- Levi**

_November 16_

_That means a lot to me. Thank you. The same goes to you. There's no greater burden than silence. To feel all the words screaming in your head. It's nice to get it out._

_~ Petra_

**November 21**

**So now that awkward sharing time is over…**

**This whole letter thing is getting pretty annoying. Wouldn't email have been a better solution? We have technology for a reason.**

**- Levi**

_November 25_

_Haha, maybe it's just because they want us to write longer letters? A friend showed me one of hers, and it was a full page of writing. Makes me feel guilty, because I'm sort of wasting postage…_

_~ Petra_

**November 30**

**We're single-handedly funding the postal service. They're thanking us for wasting postage.**

_December 5_

_That's true. But I still feel like I should write more... What's your favorite food or drink?_

_I'm writing this while tutoring, and the kid, Eren Jaeger, knows French too. He wants me to tell you that I think of lame questions._

**December 11**

**Tea. Any kind of tea, unless it's too sweet.**

**I couldn't stand teaching brats. So annoying. The money isn't worth the effort.**

_December 15_

_Eren's actually pretty smart, you just have to figure out how to get him motivated._

_I have some really great teas that you probably haven't tried. Maybe I'll send you some samples!_

**December 21**

**Sure. But nothing fruity.**

**I'm writing this letter at work right now. Nosy bastards are trying to read what I'm writing. But I'm trying to save up so that I can get out of this hell-hole as soon as possible. I want to travel the world. Screw college.**

_December 26_

_That's really cool! I've always wanted to do that, though it's expensive and my father probably wouldn't like it much. He needs me. Besides, I'd like to get a music degree in college._

_I don't know, maybe traveling would do him good… I mean, we could buy one of those traveling homes. He could bring his gardenias with him, but getting out of the country might bring him back to life again. He used to do a lot of traveling - he'd tell me all sorts of stories when I was little. That's part of the reason why I took up the violin. He was a traveling performer, not always financially stable but he had so much fun. In fact, he and my mother would have traveled the world forever, if it wasn't for me._

_Happy Birthday by the way! Although it'll be past your birthday by the time you get this._

**January 2**

**It's decided then. You'll get your degree, and your father and I will be dragged around the world while you play your music. We'll hitchhike, steal a bus, whatever. And I'll protect you from any shitty men who will stop you from seeing every inch of the world. It'll be the three of us and a pot of gardenias.**

**Birthdays are nothing to celebrate. I'm just one year closer to death. But thanks.**

**This stupid assignment is going to end soon. My teacher wants us to write some dumb response about our experiences.**

_January 7_

_You'll protect me? Hell, no. I have a bow, and I'm not afraid to use it._

_Well, I know I'll have something to write…_

_Do you… think we could be considered friends? I mean, I know it sounds crazy but… at the beginning, telling you my problems seemed easy because you were a stranger, but I don't think we're strangers anymore. You might even… be one of my best friends._

**January 13**

**Don't get mushy on me. It's annoying.**

_January 19_

_You and your two-sentence replies…_

**January 23**

**That was one sentence. Not even a full sentence actually.**

_January 28_

_Shut up. We are wasting time and postage here. Okay, I'm giving you my phone number and my tumblr (do you have a tumblr?) because I am not going to keep writing letters. They're piling up._

**7:14 PM: Why are you keeping all my letters? And what kind of name is: scoutingwings? - Regards, ME.**

_7:14 PM: Don't question my username choices. What's your username?_

**7:15 PM: the-tea-god**

_7:15 PM: Really? Should have guessed…_

_7:16 PM: Oh, sorry, gotta go. Papa's calling me down for dinner. Talk to you later!_

* * *

**April 16**

**I'm coming to Germany. See you soon.**

* * *

_8:28 AM: LEVI_

**8:29 AM: What**

_8:29 AM: You're coming to Germany?!_

**8:29 AM: Obviously. I'm already here, actually.**

_8:30 AM: Augh, you should have texted me sooner!_

_8:30 AM: Also, you sent me a pressed gardenia?_

_8:30 AM: Haha, you know those symbolize -_

_8:30 AM: Oh_

**8:31 AM: Took you long enough.**

* * *

***cries because it doesn't look as good with brackets***

**Second prompt to come soon...**


	4. Red

**Rivetra Week Day 2: Fate**

* * *

"Really? You're knitting?"

Petra glared at Auruo. "Yes, and?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… it's just such an… _old lady_ thing to do."

Petra stabbed him with a needle. "I am _not_ an old lady!"

"What the hell?" Auruo muttered, rubbing his arm. "Okay, yeesh. I'm just saying…"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Babies need clothes, idiot. Especially ones that will be born in the winter."

Auruo held up a bootie. "It's so tiny."

Petra gave him a deadpan look. "What did you expect?"

"What are you making right now?"

"A scarf," she replied.

"With red yarn? What, is it an Ackerman family tradition or something?"

"I read a story once," she explained. "Red strings are supposed to lead you to your fate. Or your soulmate, in some cases."

Auruo snorted. "Didn't know you believed in that kind of crap."

"I don't know," Petra paused and ran her fingers over the scarf, "but I do feel like there's… _something_ guiding you through life. Leading you to the people you meet, the moments you experience. Call it what you will - fate, some sort of celestial being… I don't know."

Auruo stood up, taking a ball of yarn and rolling it between his hands. "Then I guess 'fate' led me here. Talk to you later, Pet."

He dropped the ball onto the soft cushiony surface beneath their feet and walked away.

Closing her eyes, Petra twisted the yarn around her fingers.

_Levi. I pray that this child is as strong and beautiful as you've always dreamed._

Staring at the familiar Wings of Freedom emblazoned on her beloved's back, she lifted the ones she now bore, as if to protect the ones below. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, her kiss ghosted over his hair. She watched as he listened intently to the pregnant woman sitting next to him.

_And I am so glad that you have moved on without me._


	5. Salt On Our Wounds

**Oops, I keep forgetting to update on here too...**

**Rivetra Week Day 3: Demons**

* * *

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "Your face looks the same either way, how can I tell if you're being serious or not?"

Levi sighed and nervously rubbed his head. "If I show you, will you believe me?" She nodded, and his eyes suddenly melted into pitch black pools.

"Holy crap," Petra breathed.

He quickly returned his eyes to their normal state. "Voila," he said sarcastically.

"You're a _demon _and you never told me until now?" Petra screeched.

"Not so loud, idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot here," she muttered, crossing her arms. "I've known you for, what, five years and it _never_ crossed your mind?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please don't be mad." She didn't reply. "Petra… please."

"Oh, I'm not mad," she sighed. "But is this why you never put salt in your food?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I knew it!" Hanji screeched.

"Not so loud," Levi snarled. They were sitting outside of the local coffee shop. Thinking back, he realized that his decision to tell Hanji his secret probably wasn't a great one. She loved all things that were out of the ordinary - hardcore Supernatural fan and everything.

"But really!" Hanji lowered her voice only slightly. "Oooh man, I've got some exorcisms memorized you know!"

Levi scowled. "Of course you do."

"Hey, never know when your laptop could become possessed."

"Demons don't possess inanimate objects," Erwin informed her.

"No, I'm pretty sure my laptop's a living, vicious creature."

"Yeah, and it really hates me." Petra came back bearing the drinks they had ordered.

"Hanji, you're a - PETRA!" Levi spit out his drink and coughed. "Did you put _salt_ in my tea?" he hissed.

Hanji and Petra simultaneously pointed at the other. "It was her idea!"

"Don't bother. I know it was your idea, Shitty Glasses."

"Shush, I knew you wouldn't die." Hanji grinned.

"What does food even taste like without salt?" Petra frowned. "Wouldn't it be gross?"

"That's probably why he drinks so much tea," Hanji said. "Another mystery explained! I just always thought Levi was some sort of immortal who lived on tea and the sweat of his inferiors."

"So why did you decide to tell us this now?" Erwin asked.

Levi sighed. "It's a long story."

Erwin leaned back in his chair. "We've got time."

"I… didn't want to lie anymore. That's all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi sighed. It had been a long week. Between revealing his secret while still holding up pretenses, he was emotionally and physically stressed. Hanji had sent him a couple of exorcisms via email, Petra had tried to trap him with salt (so she could sneak some kisses but still), and Erwin was being _Erwin._

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Levi went to open the door, and found Petra standing there.

"Hey… can I come in?"

He stood aside in response. They stood there in awkward silence. There was obviously something on her mind, because she just stood there pulling at her sleeve.

"Is everything alright?"

She stared him in the eye. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Ever since you told us about… well, you… everything's been different. I'm worried about you, Levi."

He looked away. "I'm fine."

She stepped closer to him. "Tell me why you _really_ told us your secret." When he didn't reply, she took his hand. "Please, Levi."

_Damn it all…_

"Because you've been friends with Hanji and Erwin for a long time, longer than me. So… why now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Levi muttered.

Suddenly, Petra thought of something. "Is it because… of me? Because we started dating?"

Levi sucked in a long, shuddering breath. "My time here… is limited. It used to be just a couple weeks. I'd say I was going on vacation, do what I had to do, and come back. But now, I could disappear for years before coming back. So I figured I'd tell you before I just disappeared like the asshole I am."

"I would wait for you. You know I would."

"I'm not good for you, Petra."

"You're not my mother."

He gave a low chuckle. "You're right."

She smiled. "You should know better than to tell me what to do."

On a whim, he kissed her, pouring out the love and gratitude he couldn't express in words.

"Besides," Petra said, smiling up at him. "I have a demon for a boyfriend. How cool is that?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few weeks later… he was gone.

* * *

**I might continue this, I don't know. **


	6. Sick Days

**Rivetra Week Day 3: Flowers**

* * *

When Levi woke up that morning, he could tell that there was something very, very wrong. Sitting up, he felt extremely light headed and there was a disgusting taste in the back of his throat.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Captain?"

Levi cleared his throat experimentally and winced. "Come in." It came out as a mangled croak, and he groaned.

Petra entered, a worried expression on her face. "Um, I think you're sick, Captain."

He glowered and sank into his pillow. "I can tell, thank you." Talking hurt. A lot.

"You'd better rest for the day," Petra frowned. "I'll bring you some tea. It'll help with that throat."

Soon enough, Levi was surrounded by countless tissues. He wanted nothing but to be able to close his eyes and forget about the mess he couldn't currently clean up.

Unfortunately… his squad had other ideas.

"Captain!" The idiotic Jaeger brat flew in like a storm, waving something green in his hand.

Levi closed his eyes and screamed curses in his mind. _Leave me to die in peace!_

"I heard that you had the flu!" Eren rambled. "So I made you a get-well card!

It was messy and crudely drawn. Levi gave a grunt of acknowledgement, in hopes that Eren would leave.

"Wow, you really aren't doing well," Eren noticed. "I know! I'll bring in some flowers! My mom used to bring some into the house. Said it was good for the health."

Levi opened his mouth to protest, and then decided it was pointless.

Erd came in next, assuring Levi that he wouldn't let the squad get out of hand while he was sick, which was all well and good but then Auruo saw that Eren had brought flowers in and decided it'd be funny to bring even more in. And Ern joined in by bringing in various pictures so that Levi wouldn't "miss the squad too much".

"Need anything, Captain?" Gunther asked, coming in later that afternoon.

"How about some more flowers?" Levi growled.

He heard some snickers from outside in the hallway.

"Where's Petra?" he muttered. He hadn't seen her since she last brought him tea.

"I think she went to get some supplies," Gunther replied.

And she had left him with all these idiots. Wonderful.

Erd, Auruo, and Eren all piled into the room again, and Levi had finally had enough.

"Get the hell out of my room!" He scowled so hard they all scurried out, not so keen on bringing more flowers to their sick Captain.

Seconds later, Petra walked in. "Captain, why does everyone look so - oh!" She giggled as she looked around the room and saw the impressive array of flowers.

Levi sighed. "You left me to the mercy of my squad."

"Forgive me, sir." Petra gave a mock curtsy, unable to hide her smile. "Perhaps I may kiss your troubles away?"

"I think that would be sufficient." Then he coughed. "But I don't want to get you sick."

Petra leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll bring you some soup."

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Lightning

**Rivetra Week Day 4: Heaven and Hell**

* * *

"Petra?" Levi called, walking up the stairs. "Where are you?"

He heard her voice in the distance. "I'm up here."

It came from her room, but when he entered, there was no one there. He walked over to the window, confused.

I hand suddenly dropped down and waved in his face. "Hey there," Petra giggled.

Levi sighed and climbed up on the roof. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

Petra hugged her knees to her chest. "Watching the sunset. It's beautiful tonight."

The sky was painted with hues of red and orange, with some lingering blue. As they watched, lightning crackled in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Levi observed.

Petra smiled. "The lightning adds to the effect. It's almost like it's separating the blue from the red and orange."

"Like Heaven and Hell are waging war," Levi mused.

They sat in silence, watching as the blue slowly faded away.

"Looks like Heaven lost for the night," Petra whispered. "Funny, because that's the only time when the titans are unable to attack. During the days… that's when it's pure hell."

Levi's jaw tightened. "But we keep fighting."

"Yeah," Petra sighed. "We do."

Levi couldn't help but think of their rooftop conversation when the lightning struck from the heavens and the Female Titan emerged.


	8. Darkness

**Rivetra Week Day 4: Dreams**

* * *

It was raining again. Petra was tired. So very tired. No sleep could be found, so she resorted to wandering the dark, echoing hallways.

She gave up on crying a long time ago. Because no matter how long she screamed, no matter how many blades she broke… they were gone.

And she would never be able to bring them back.

Sinking down against the stone cold wall, she tilted her head back and waited for the darkness to consume her.

"Petra. Petra, wake up."

She groaned. "Mm, five more minutes."

"No, come on. We have an expedition today. Also, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

Erd frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She grabbed his sleeve, feeling the solid fabric bunched between her fingers. Her mouth formed words, but the sounds locked in her throat.

"W-where's Levi?" she choked.

"Levi? He's in his room - hey, Petra!"

Pushing away tears, she leapt up and ran down the hallway. Throwing open the door, she saw the face she thought she would never see again."

"What the hell do you - Petra?"

She threw her arms around him and breathed in his scent, shuddering with pent up emotion.

_It was all a dream, _she repeated, over and over. _Just a dream. Just a dream._

Levi placed a hand on her hair and just held her, until eventually the tears stopped.

"S-sorry," she hiccuped, looking miserably at Levi's now-ruined shirt.

"It's alright," he assured. "What's wrong, Petra?"

She took a long, quivering breath. "It's nothing. Just a dream."

"What was the dream?"

She looked away. "I dreamed that you and the rest of the squad… died. And all I could do was watch. I've had dreams like that before but this time… it felt so _real_."

Levi pulled her close again. "It's alright, Petra. We're not going anywhere."

Gratefully, she sighed into his embrace, wrapped up in the familiar scent of him.

"If you don't want to go on the expedition today -"

"No!" Petra shook her head. "No. I can handle it. I would much rather die fighting by your side than not at all."

He nodded, quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead before excusing himself to go tend to the horses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Female Titan was a surprise. For Petra, it was a nightmare come alive. Holding back her screams she forced herself not to panic, focusing only on the task at hand.

But as soon as Gunther died…

She shut down, blocking out Eren's terror, hands so tight on her blade handles her knuckles were white. If she allowed herself to drown in terror, it would be worse.

Soon, it became evident that they would have to face the Female Titan head on.

"Good luck!" Eren shouted. Petra breathed a sigh of relief. One less member of the squad to worry about.

Erd gave a nod and they attacked. Erd worked as distraction while Petra and Auruo flew in at both sides to blind their enemy in one blow. They worked as a well-oiled machine. She knows how her teammates well - maybe even better than herself - so without words, they make quick work of slicing the muscle of the titan's arms.

_You won't take my friends from me,_ Petra glared fiercely. _Not today!_

In their haste, they had neglected to see the smoke rising from one eye, too naive to understand the importance behind it.

_No! Not Erd!_

Erd. Her surrogate brother, the one who always teased her about her height yet always listened when she needed an extra ear. He was going to be married soon, to a fiance he talked about constantly, loved more than air itself.

"Erd!" she shrieked, voice hoarse with horror. The images in her dream came back, so vivid, so real.

She couldn't push them away, could only stare in terror as the titan charged towards her.

"PETRA!" Aururo screamed, begging her to get out of the way.

He launched himself onto the titan's neck, in an effort to kill her before she killed Petra. He was kicked out of the way like a ball the children in Wall Sina used to play.

_No, no, no, please no!_ Petra's back hit the rough bark of a tree. Frozen. It was just like her dream.

And then like a angel, Levi flew in, spinning and whirling in a rush of blades and blood.

Her vision faded just as he was caught in the jaws of the titan, staring her in the eyes even as he approached death…

_Levi… I am so sorry… forgive me..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi shot up from bed, sweating and breathing hard. Still holding on to the recesses of his dream, he sighed.

If only...


	9. Starcrossed

**Rivetra Week Day 5: AU**

* * *

"Lady Ral, welcome! Please, right this way. My master will be with you right away."

Levi sighed. Another stupid day of having to greet people in order to find his future wife. It was ridiculous. All the women he had met thus far were more interested in the ruffles on their skirts than intelligent conversation. Either that, or they were shamelessly flirting with him.

He took a look at his latest visitor. The Rals were a very wealthy family in England, but he had only ever met Lord Ral.

"Petra," her mother chided softly. "Please make an effort to appear presentable."

The corner of Levi's mouth turned up. Misery loves company. Petra Ral straightened up but her eyes still glared malice. Evidently, she wanted to be here even less than he did.

His father came to get him, eyes warning him to make an effort to care. Walking into the sitting room, Levi gave a polite bow.

"Lady Ral." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Master Levi, it is a pleasure to meet you," she gushed. At the corner of his eye, Levi swore he saw Petra roll her eyes.

"Pleasure's mine. And Lady Petra?"

She gave a curtsy, eyes never leaving his. It was like she was assessing him from the moment he walked into the room.

Perhaps this meeting wouldn't be so dull after all.

"Why don't you two take a stroll in the gardens?" Lady Ral suggested. "We wouldn't want to bore you here. Get acquainted with each other."

"Yes, Mother," Petra sighed.

Levi led her outside. It was warm out, but not unbearably so.

"These damn petticoats," she growled. Levi smirked. He liked her already.

"I really hate all these stupid visits," Petra muttered. "No offense."

"None taken."

"There are just so many idiotic people. How is it possible to be in a wealthy family with family tutors and _still _be so utterly stupid?"

A low chuckle formed in his throat. "I don't think we'll ever discover the answer to that question," he replied.

Their relationship developed like the rising sun. Slowly, with soft, tentative colors of pink and blue and purple. Days spent touring the cities, going places Lady Ral may not have approved of, but where they went anyways. Petra adored the libraries, and they spent countless hours there, debating ancient philosophies during long carriage rides.

"Petra," Levi said softly one day.

"Hm?" They were lying by the lake, his arm around her shoulder, watching the sun glisten off the scales of the fish darting underneath the water.

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to broach the topic. "I've greatly enjoyed our days together."

She smiled. "As have I."

"And...I wouldn't mind having to spend the rest of my life with you."

She gasped, wriggling out of his grasp. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes." He stared her in the eye. "Petra Ral, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Oh Levi," she breathed. "I want nothing more."

He announced their decision to his father that night. Lord Ackerman stared grimly into the fire, saying nothing.

"I thought you would be pleased," Levi snapped, unable to stand the silence.

Lord Ackerman curled his fingers around the hilt of his saber. "Current developments have...changed my view of the Ral family."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Ral is a cheat, and a liar. A dishonorable man. I want you to cease all contact with the entire family."

Anger bubbled in his chest. "You can't do that," Levi growled. "I refuse."

His father turned on him, malice in his eyes. "Very well. If you will not cut the ties… then I will force you to."

He knew what could do. Knew that he had enough power to get his way. This time, however, his anger blinded him, and he scoffed at his father's words.

"I'd like to see you try."

The next night, the Ral household was ransacked. And every living soul was viciously slain where they stood.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Levi roared, slamming into his father's study.

Lord Ackerman turned from the window. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I offer my deepest consolations. I know how close Lady Petra was to you."

"You did this on purpose," Levi seethed. "You took her away from me!"

"You'll move on, Levi," Ackerman assured. "I know what it was like to be in love. But it is young love. Only to be forgotten. You'll another very beautiful woman who will serve you well."

"Never."

"Oh believe me, Levi… you will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra huffed as she ran, angrily cursing her latest employer. "The nerve of that bastard!" She gritted her teeth and adjusted her hat. "Excuse me if I can't fix your car in five seconds flat! Fine! Go find a _man_ to fix it, because you're too idiotic to recognize a good job when you see one!"

Work had been hard to find. Odd jobs around the city didn't always get food inside her belly. But she would figure something out. Always did. Ever since her parents had abandoned her as a young child, she'd learned how to fight her way through the streets.

She reached the rundown apartment complex she lived in, running a hand through her short locks in a fruitless attempt to tame them.

"Hey, I'm home!" she shouted, throwing her coat onto the hook by the door. It was starting to get chilly out.

"Hey, how was - Petra! What are you wearing?" Gunther's mouth dropped.

She grinned. "D'ya like it? I got the tailor to specially hem some trousers for me. So much easier to run in, dresses are stupid. And I really do like this vest. Matches my hat, dontcha think?"

"Auruo's not going to like this." Gunther sighed. "Not that you care…"

Petra snorted. "Auruo's not going to tell me what to do. Hey, where's my fiddle?

"In Erd's room. Did the job not go well today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot was looking over my shoulder the entire time. Said he didn't want 'some woman' messing up his car. Of course, since he was in the way, I couldn't work as well, so then he thinks I'm slow! Ugh, I'm done with him. Better luck tomorrow."

"I think Auruo found someone who needs help," Gunther said, following her into Erd's bedroom.

"Good." Petra was out the door again with her instrument in tow. "I'll be back in time for dinner!"

The streets were starting to fill up, which was good for her. She found her typical street corner - it was a place where many people walked by on their way home from the factories. Occasionally there was some rich business man who would send a silver coin her way if she was annoying enough. But mostly, she just enjoyed playing her music. It was a good way to let off steam after a long day.

Closing her eyes, she started to play one of her favorite melodies. It was something she made up herself, using a tune she vaguely remembered her father hum.

"That's a nice tune," a deep voice commented.

She lowered her instrument and grinned. "Thanks! Made it up myself."

"It… sounds familiar." The man wrinkled his brow, as if to reach for a memory. He was about her height, wearing a clean pressed suit and cravat. She smirked at that. Who wore those these days?

Petra shrugged. "Maybe you've heard me playing before."

"Maybe." He took a look at a pocket watch and cursed. "I would love to stay and listen, but I have other obligations. Some other time, Petra."

He dropped a couple coins into her case and quickly faded into the bustling streets. "Thanks…" Petra trailed off. "Wait… how'd he know my name?"

The next day, Auruo gave her the address to see another customer, someone who wanted his stove fixed.

To her surprise, it was the quiet man from the street the night before who opened the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to fix your stove." Petra waited for some surprised reaction, but he only turned and led her to his kitchen.

"It's been sputtering smoke and the fire isn't nearly as hot as it should be," he explained.

"Hm…" Petra knelt down to examine the stove more closely. "Let me see what could be the problem…"

It wasn't as hard of a fix as she thought it would be, just a loosened hinge here and there. It was a quick fix, and soon the stove was working regularly.

"Should be fine for the rest of the winter." She smiled, wiping her hands on her trousers. "I, uh, never caught your name, by the way."

"Levi."

"Nice house you've got here. Hey, is that a rifle?"

It was a well polished rifle hung up on the wall, with silver plating etched with a winged design.

"It's an older one," Levi noted. "An old friend gave it to me a long time ago."

She admired the weapon for a moment longer. "Oh, sorry, no time to talk! I've got another job to do, but anytime you need a job done, call me!"

She handed him a small piece of paper with her telephone number scrawled on it.

And he did. She ended up seeing him a lot, still doing odd jobs around the city, but he was the one who called her. He was a journalist, and sometimes she tagged along, always eager for an adventure.

One rainy night she stumbled up to his door.

"Sorry," she apologized, shivering. "This rain is crazy. Can I come in?"

If he had been thinking straight, he would have known it was a bad idea. He was moody, not to mention slightly drunk.

It only took a couple of words and heated kisses and soon they were stumbling into his bedroom.

The next morning she woke up groggy, but there was a happy flutter in her chest.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispered, grabbing her hands. He seemed as calm as ever, but his eyes were panicked. "I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

She kissed him. "But my mind was clear as day."

That was a relief, and it was like a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm going to look at a railroad today," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Want to come along?"

She grinned. "Of course!"

An hour later, they were breathing in the scent of coal and smoke. "This place is disgusting," Levi muttered.

Petra rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

They met up with the manager, but when Levi pulled out his notepad, Petra decided she wasn't going to hang around.

"I'll going to walk around." He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

She walked around the exterior of the train, fascinated by the machinery. Climbing up one of the cars, looked over the top. Out of the corner if her eye, she saw a flicker of orange light.

She narrowed her eyes. Playing around trains, especially with fire, was never a good idea.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What are you kids doing?"

The three of them jumped. "Annie!" one of them hissed. "Let's get outta here!" They kicked at the dirt, scattering embers and headed out of there.

Petra sighed. _Crazy kids..._

And then there was an explosion. She dived; luckily there was soft grass where she landed. Petra turned to see that the blast had come from the front of the train. The area that was very close to...

"Levi!" She gasped, scrambling to her feet.

But it was too late. The fire had set the grass ablaze, and there was so much debris and smoke.

"Levi!" she screamed, coughing as she got closer to the fire.

"Miss!" A man pulled her back. "You can't go near there!"

People were bringing buckets of water, but in her heart, she knew there was nothing they could do.

Dropping to her knees, she stared at the flames in shock. _No..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday..._

Levi calmly scanned the airport schedules. _Damn. Flight's delayed._

He sighed. Well, at least he had his favorite green hoodie, tea, and iPod. Could be worse.

Suddenly someone slammed into him.

"What the hell?" he growled. She made him drop his bagel.

"I'm so sorry!" He saw a flash of pink as the person bent down to pick something up. A blonde girl pressed the bagel back into his hand. "Sorry! My flight's soon and I'm running late!"

_She is just as beautiful as the day she stumbled into me, when she was jostled by the mass of cadets running away from the Survey Corps._

He blinked. Where had that come from? "A lot of flights just got delayed," he said, pointing.

"Oh!" She took a quick look and breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, thanks so much for letting me know. I would have been running for nothing." She took a quick glance at her watch. "I've still got two hours."

"Where are you flying to?" He had no idea why he was talking so much.

"I'm flying to Germany," she explained, smiling. "Visiting my father."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm headed there too."

She grinned. "Really? Cool!"

Then she looked at his bagel again. "Oh gee, that bagel's probably all germy now... How about I get you a new one? It's the least I could do for so rudely knocking into you."

He found himself agreeing, and he followed her to a nearby breakfast place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Watching nearby, a figure sighed and fiddled with an hourglass. This story would end just like it always did. There were no happy endings.

_Two lovers_

_Doomed to meet_

_With love so strong_

_'Til death do they part_


	10. Tantalus

**Rivetra Week Day 5: Touch**

* * *

"Tantalus was a human who stole ambrosia and nectar from the gods," Isabel told them. " Also, he killed his own son, chopped him up and served him to the gods. Cannibalism at its best. So the gods punished him by sending him to Tartarus and cursing him to never be able to eat. But get this, he was placed in a pool of water with a fruit tree above him. Basically, he just repelled food and water. Couldn't touch it."

Farlan shuddered and quickly took a bite of his sandwich. "That's cruel."

"If you think about it," Isabel snickered. "It's not too different from how Levi repels girls."

"Shut up, Isabel," Levi growled.

"It's true." Farlan smirked. "Even when he gets the courage to talk to Petra, she always ends up getting up to go somewhere else.

"Petra?" Levi echoed.

"You know, the girl you've been ogling all month," Isabel explained. "I took it into my own hands to find out her name. You're welcome."

Levi glowered. "I haven't been ogling anyone."

"Right, you've just been undressing her with your eyes." Farlan grinned and dodged the aluminum foil ball Levi threw at his head.

"You're disgusting," Levi snarled.

"Go talk to her!" Isabel elbowed him. "Do it, do it!"

The bell rang before Levi could reply. "Too late now," Farlan sighed. "You're hopeless, bro."

Levi quickly gathered up his belongings, walking over to throw his trash away. Farlan threw another aluminum tin foil ball at his head. Growling, Levi bent over to pick it up.

His fingers were met by a smaller pair. Looking up in surprise, he blanched at the sight of none other than Petra Ral.

"Hey," she smiled. "It's Levi, right?"

He stared at her in surprise before reminding himself to stop looking like an idiot. "Y-yeah. How'd you…?"

She laughed. "Oh, sorry. That sounded kinda stalkerish didn't it?" She pointed behind her. "My friend Auruo's in your english class. Really admires your writing - he talks about you all the time."

"Oh." _Oh?_ He mentally slapped himself. _That's all you can say?_

"Anyways, I have to get to class, but I'll see you around!" She waved, leaving him with a crumpled up tin foil ball.

Well… it looked like it wasn't _all _hopeless.


	11. Leave Me in the Cold

**Rivetra Week Day 6: Supposed to be Enemies**

* * *

Four shadows passed through quick as lightning, illuminated only by the light of the moon. Kicking away scrap metal and old tin cans, Petra crouched down behind a pile of rubble, motioning for the others to do the same.

They didn't have to wait long. Hearing footsteps, Petra smirked and rose from her hiding place. Her companions did the same.

"Evening, gentlemen," she greeted. Nonchalantly, she shifted a small knife between her fingers.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Levi Ackerman, the only man she had ever hated. It really was such a shame that he was so attractive.

"Put the guns down, Ackerman. I'm here to negotiate."

Mike Zacharias narrowed his eyes. "What's there to negotiate?" Levi told him to lower his gun anyway.

"Your… friends," she started, "have been crossing borders. Ransacking our property, among other things."

He looked unconcerned. "What proof do you have? Watch your borders more carefully next time, Ral."

She turned an icy glare on him. "Oh, I've got proof." Erd handed her a silver object and she held it out, moon reflecting off the surface. "We found this at the site. It's yours - you can't deny it."

Sure enough, it was the wings that he and the rest of the Legion members bore as an insignia, etched on a metal dog tag.

Levi made a sound of distaste.

"I've got people to feed," Petra growled.

"I don't care whether your people live or die," Levi drawled. "I didn't give mine the order to cross your borders, but I trust their judgement to know that it was important."

Anger clenched in her gut, but she refused to lose control of her emotions. Throwing the tag back to him, she warned, "I will be watching the borders more carefully. I'd better not see a single Legion member inside them again."

He caught the tag midair, and he and Mike left without a word, mere shadows in the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He met her the next night, sitting on a slab of rock and flipping an old coin through the air. Testing his luck.

Hearing footsteps, he slipped the coin back into his pocket. "So you did show up."

"Of course I did."

She didn't know when this started. Meetings in the night, with this man.

"Why did you leave?" he asked suddenly.

She was silent for a moment, picking up a shard of glass and seeing her reflection. "You know why."

"I know you. And you're not the kind of person who will choose sides because of something someone else said."

"It's not up to you to question my reasons."

He stood up and walked closer to her. "Petra," he whispered, low and soft.

She felt a familiar spark in her heart, and she pushed him away.

"No. I shouldn't have agreed to meet you here in the first place." She started walking away. "Goodbye, Levi."

He grabbed her wrist, and before she could react, he kissed her fiercely. Electricity exploded between them, senses sparking.

She pulled away. "I hate you," she murmured. And then she walked out of his life.

They both knew she was lying.


	12. Plot Bunnies

**Rivetra Week Day 6: Horror Story**

* * *

Levi groaned with frustration, dropping his pencil onto a still-blank notepad.

He'd been trying to write for the past hour, yet nothing came to him.

"Aw, still nothing?" Petra came in and placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of him.

"No," he sighed. "I have a vague idea, but I can't really grasp it."

Petra chuckled. "I believe that's what you would call plot bunnies?"

"Yes. Damn evil bunnies," he snarled.

Rolling her eyes, Petra rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension. It always amused her when her husband went on long rants about "vindictive bunnies" running around and messing up his stories. But sometimes they were also good, it was just a matter of whether or not he could catch one.

"Well, if it's running too fast, try...spearing it with your pencil or something?" she joked.

He raised an eyebrow. "That got morbid. Maybe _you _should be writing this horror story for me."

She laughed. "Maybe I should. It would be pretty good. Sales would skyrocket."

Smirking, Levi grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Then by all means, take my place."

"Unfortunately, then you would have to take my place, and I am not eating your cooking."

"Hmph, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, it's better than Hanji's cooking, that's for sure."

He jumped up and grabbed her, locking her in his arms.

"Levi!" she giggled, trying to free herself.

"The dragon's got you now," he growled in her ear.

Laughing, she jabbed him with her elbow. "Dragon? Nah, I'd say… more like a troll." She quickly wriggled out of his grasp and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to cook dinner or else the mean old troll will eat _me_ for dinner!"

Levi smiled and sat down at his desk. Then he picked up his pencil again. He suddenly had a multitude of ideas.

* * *

**I literally came up with this when I had writer's block...heh...**


	13. Journey

**Rivetra Week Day 7: Equals/Companions**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." They all winced at Erd's condescending tone. "I ask you to find me a mage, and you get me a grumpy, asshole elf-wannabe?"

"He's a good mage!" Auruo protested. "We've seen him in action."

Erd raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? When?"

Petra looked sheepish. "Well...uh…he might have been fighting off some templars…"

Erd groaned. "Great, so now he's pissed off the templars, so they'll be after us too. Wonderful."

"The point is," Petra continued, "he can heal Gunther! And there weren't any other available mages at the tavern, I swear."

"Fine." Erd sighed. "Let's see what he can do."

This whole time, the mage had been quietly scowling as they decided his fate.

"Where's your friend?" he asked gruffly. He had told them his name, Levi, but other than that, they knew nothing about him.

"Over here." Erd led him to the tent. Inside, their other traveling companion, Gunther, lay immobile, burning with fever and mumbling incoherences in his sleep.

Levi knelt down and muttered a few words. They watched in silence as he took some herbs from his pouch. Putting them into a cloth and tying a string on top to form a ball.

He held it in his hands and spoke some words, and the herbal poultice started glowing with magical energy.

Putting it by Gunther's pillow, Levi stood up. "He'll be much better by morning."

They breathed a sigh of relief. For a while, they thought Gunther would die. His mild cough had turned into something much worse.

"So, uh," Auruo started, "what should we do for payment?"

Erd resisted the urge to slap them all upside the head. They hadn't even asked what he wanted beforehand?

"Three gold coins should be sufficient," Levi stated.

Goddess help them. Petra and Auruo looked at each other. Erd was going to skin them alive. He looked ready to do it right then and there.

"Eh… how about one gold coin? And dinner?" Petra attempted to bargain.

Levi wouldn't budge. He just stared at her stoically. It was extremely unnerving.

_Freaking mages…_ She groaned and made one last attempt. "We have tea? All the way from Sina…"

"...Fine."

Petra grinned triumphantly at Erd. He just rolled his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Auruo woke her late that night, quietly motioning for her to stay absolutely silent. Her hands automatically went for her sword and she padded through the camp on quiet feet.

Erd and Levi were awake as well. Their new mage companion had decided to stay the night as well, and no one had complained. Better than paying three gold, that was for sure.

Petra quickly used their system of hand signals. **Who is it?**

**Templars.** Erd replied. He glared at her and jerked his head to Levi.

_We can deal with a couple templars,_ Petra grimaced. They couldn't leave anyways, not with Gunther in the state he was in. They had no choice but to fight.

There was a sudden loud cry, and arrows rained from the sky.

_Goddess, there are a lot of them!_ What on earth did Levi do?

**Petra, left.** Erd signaled quickly, before jumping into action.

He used his shield to deflect arrows, and as templars charged from the trees, he swung his axe and knocked the wind out of them. It would be best that they avoided drawing blood as much as possible.

She knocked a couple people in the head with the flat of her blade and kneed people in the gut. Across the clearing, Auruo stood near Gunther's tent, fending off their attackers with two sharp daggers.

Soon, unconcious bodies surrounded them. They were lucky to have a mage for once; usually they all had to rely on brains and brawn.

"We have to go," Erd decided grimly. "This will be discovered by dawn."

They packed up camp, picked up Gunther (whose fever had luckily gone away) and left.

"Why are they after you?" Auruo confronted Levi, once it was safe to talk.

Levi glared, not wanting to talk, but Erd looked at him sternly.

"Look," he said, "we just had to pack up and leave, all because they were after you. So the least you could do is tell us what exactly we are running from."

"Fine," Levi snarled. "They want me, because I'm the only one who can help them get what they want. It's an ancient relic, and it was hidden for a reason. Even I have only heard vague myths about it. Giant, twisted human beings who hunted others. Nasty business. All I know is that if they want this relic...it's damn well won't be for anything good."

* * *

**Uhhh not much romance this time but...**

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Secrets Kept

**Rivetra Week Day 7: Lies**

* * *

Petra narrowed her eyes. "You know you can't lie to me."

He just glared back. "I'm not lying."

"That was a lie in itself," she snapped. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to figure it out myself."

He stared her in the eye, daring her to try. "You promised me you would _never_ do that."

"Well, you're giving me no choice."

"I'm fine, Petra. Don't worry about me."

Angrily, she pushed into his mind, and he barely had time to block the force of such an attack.

_Why won't you tell me ?_

_I'm allowed to have some secrets, aren't I? _he replied challengingly. This was something they had struggled with often at the beginning. Blocking each other out before agreeing to stay out of each other's heads. It was hard, but with training, it was easier to control.

She sighed.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult for me?" she asked aloud.

"It's not like you don't have secrets of your own," Levi growled. She was being ridiculous.

"But you've been acting so secretive. Sneaking around, always avoiding me. I'm worried about you. It isn't because of me, is it?"

"No. Of course not."

She looked away, fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll leave you alone now."

As she walked away, Levi inwardly groaned. Keeping a surprise birthday gift a secret from your telepathic best friend was harder than he thought it would be. He couldn't only imagine how much harder it was for Erd, Gunther, and Auruo, who didn't have the ability to sense and block out telepaths.

It was a good thing that he wouldn't have to keep this secret for much longer.

"She's getting suspicious," he told his friends that night, when they met to go over final details for their birthday surprise.

"Yeah, well luckily she doesn't have to wait much longer," Gunther sighed.

"So…" Auruo started, looking pointedly at Levi.

He scowled, knowing exactly what Auruo was doing. "What?"

"Are you finally going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Erd snorted. "Please. It doesn't take a telepath to realize that you're dying to ask her out."

Gunther nodded in agreement. "You should tell her. You can't keep this secret forever."

"No."

"I know you think that telling her would overturn your friendship," Erd continued. "But you love her, and she loves you too."

"I don't love her," Levi spat. "And I doubt she loves me… in that way."

The three of them rolled their eyes. _Someone_ was obviously drowning in de Nile River.

"I'm leaving." Levi stood up and fixed them all with a scowl. "Goodnight."

He left them to their talk, contemplating the events of tomorrow. He hoped that Petra would like her gift. She was turning eighteen tomorrow. It was a very important birthday for her, personally.

And maybe… he'd finally get the courage to tell her his true feelings for her.


	15. IKEA

"Levi, that's the wrong part."

Levi growled and sifted through the pile of silver nuts and bolts. "No, it's not."

"I'm the one reading the assembly directions, so unless you're deaf…"

"I've got it right, Petra. These parts are obviously just badly made."

A smile tugged at Petra's lips, and she covered her mouth with the instruction manual so he couldn't see her struggling not to laugh. "And you would be the judge of that because…?"

"Because I'm Levi Freaking Solo."

She burst into giggles and Levi glared at her while still trying to make sense of the wooden pieces surrounding him.

"Why couldn't you just buy a table?" he muttered, snatching the manual from her fingers.

"Way too expensive. IKEA tables are actually not too bad, plus I didn't think they'd be too hard to put together. Although… evidently I was wrong…" After a couple more minutes of watching her boyfriend struggle, she said, "Let me call Erd and the rest of the guys. They can probably help."

"No," he snapped. "I can figure it out." Petra rolled her eyes. He was really too stubborn for his own good.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and she quickly went to answer the door.

"Hey Petra!" It was Armin and Eren, the two boys she tutored in math. They came over to her apartment Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school.

"Hi guys, how was school?"

"Good," Armin answered, smiling.

Eren however, immediately rushed over to see what Levi was doing. He gave his typical greetings, which Levi ignored, and Eren sat there looking over his shoulder. Armin sat down at the (old) table and ate a cookie.

"You've got the wrong part," Eren commented. A laugh escaped from Petra's mouth.

_Told you so,_ she thought, giving Levi a pointed look. He ignores her and goes back to examining the parts, finally picking up the one he actually needs.

"Leave me alone, brat," Levi mutters angrily.

Eren just sighs and joins Armin at the table. "These are good!" he exclaims, taking another bite of cookie. "Did you make these?"

Petra gave a sideways wink to Armin and replied, "No, Hanji made them." They've met her roommate before - she and Armin hit off instantly, but Eren is still wary of her and the "radioactive substances" she brings home.

Eren spits out crumbs. "What?" He stares at the cookie in shock, not quite sure how it actually tastes good.

"I'm just kidding," Petra laughs, ruffling his hair. "Come on, we've got some math to do."

An hour later, the boys were getting ready to go home. Levi finally managed to piece together something that vaguely resembled a table.

"Eh, Petra, I'm starting to question your boyfriend choices," Eren can't help but comment. Armin chokes on his water and elbows Eren

Levi's head shoots up, and he looks ready to strangle the kid, but Petra places a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry, Eren. The next time you're here we'll have a nice new table."

Eren looked like he wanted to comment, but Armin gave him a look and they left. As soon as the door closed, Levi huffed. "Pretentious brat."

Petra kissed him on the cheek. "I don't mind if you're slow. It means you pay more attention to the fine details."

He smirked. "Finally someone who understands."

Petra watched, amused, as he determinedly returned to his task. "I'll bring you some tea."

_I should have called Erd, _she mused, chuckling to herself. But watching Levi struggle was kind of adorable, so she figured that it wasn't too bad of an idea after all.


	16. Skin and Bones

"Uh, I wouldn't go there," Armin says nervously.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Mikasa chides. "It's fine. He can't be as bad as everyone says."

"Even if he is," Eren adds, "we'll just get our airplane back and get out of his hair."

"No, you don't understand!" Armin pleads. "There's a reason why he lives in a remote cottage all by himself."

Eren sighs. "Armin, get a hold of yourself. There's nothing scary about some hermit living in the middle of the woods. My dad lived in the woods for a little while when he was young too. For research and all that. So it's _fine._"

And with that, Eren marches straight up to the door and knocks. Three sharp knocks that echo around the clearing.

Armin stares with fear as the door slowly creaks open. "What the hell are you brats doing here?"

"Good afternoon sir, our wooden airplane flew into your backyard and we would like to retrieve it," Mikasa replies politely.

He stares at them, grey eyes cold. Armin mentioned before that the man is twenty-five, but his face is pale and haggard, like he lost something.

"I'm sure you would love to get your airplane back," he snarls. "But I want you to get the hell off my land."

Eren and Mikasa look taken aback. Mikasa opens her mouth to say something, but Eren grabs her arm and whispers, "Just leave it, we'll come back another time."

The door slams shut as they hurry away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The lightning is fierce that night. It rattles the house, wood protesting loudly. Levi sits by the window, watching electricity course through the darkened sky. He has a cup of tea in his hand, gone cold. Tea doesn't taste good if _she _doesn't make it.

It's hard to believe only three years had passed. When he was young and naive, too stubborn to realize how much he cared until it was taken away.

The memories are faded like overexposed pictures, so much that her bright smile disappears into the background. He closes his eyes and tried to remember but lighting flashes outside and illuminates the dark, making it impossible for him to delve into old memories.

An unexpected knock comes at the door. Second time today. He growls and refuses to budge. Why wouldn't people leave him to die in peace?

But the knocks are insistent, and finally he curses and goes to open the door.

A cloaked figure stands there, face hidden by the shadows. "What do _you_ want?" Levi snarls.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" the stranger asks. There's a strange quality to their voice, like it is deeper than it's supposed to be. But it is obviously female.

"I don't have friends," Levi spits bitterly. "They died. If that's all you're here for, then you're going to have to leave empty handed."

The sky lights up once more and golden eyes lock on his, piercing into his soul.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she says softly, a different voice this time. "Levi. It's been a while."

He spins on his heel, walking to his room and bolting the door shut. He can hear her footsteps approaching.

"Levi, please." Her voice - so familiar - is just as soft as it had always been. "I know it's a shock but please, just let me explain."

He closes his eyes and leans against the wall, trying to block out the sounds of her voice and the pounding of his heart.

It isn't possible. He watched as she was torn apart, broken down like a wooden puppet. Because of him. The shame consumed him all these years… and it is like her ghost has come to haunt him.

Sitting down next to the bed, he leans his head back. The sheets are slightly musty - he hasn't slept in the bed in a long time. Years ago, he would have dusted and cleaned until germs didn't dare breathe, but now he is much too weary to do so.

If she is here to haunt him… then at least he has gotten a chance to see her face just one more time.

The lock clicks and Levi regrets the fact that he taught her that trick in the first place.

She rushes to his side and grasps his hand, skin and bone pressed together. He stares blankly at her, taking in the faint scent of rose that hovers over her skin, the image of his despondent, pathetic figure reflected in her eyes, and the entirety of her warmth.

"Levi," she repeats. When he doesn't respond, she kisses him fiercely, bringing him back to his senses. It all becomes overwhelming. The smell of her, the taste of her, everything. And it's all he can do to keep himself from crying.

"Petra," he gasps when she pulls away. "I'm so sorry."

She smiles softly. "It's alright, Levi." She brings her hands to his face and kisses him once again. "I love you."

Together they sit in the shadows of their past, holding tightly to one another as the sky lights up once more.


	17. Of Lettuce and Paint

**This is really lame and unedited, because I'm really struggling to get past my writer's block. It's supposed to be cute and funny but ehhh**

* * *

Petra pursed her lips, considering the jars in front of her. She was starting to rethink her dinner plans for tonight. She wanted to make tacos...but now she kind of wanted pasta instead. Besides, it wasn't like she was having anyone over for dinner...why did she need so much food?

Sighing, she sifted through her shopping cart. "I guess I'll have to put all these back," she muttered.

Halfway to the produce section, she glanced at her watch and panicked. _Crap, my interview is in twenty minutes!_

She had everything she needed, but she need to put the stupid lettuce back where she had gotten it.

_No time, just put it somewhere. _She looked in both directions and discreetly put the lettuce on the shelf next to some chocolate pudding.

No one was going to kill her for doing this once in her life right? And anyway it just bought her five minutes.

She couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes glare at her as she hurried out the door, groceries in hand.

Fine, so maybe that wasn't the first time she had done something like that...

-x-x-x-x-x-

It happened again. And he was pretty sure it was the same exact person. Leaving the damn lettuce on the shelf instead of _walking_ to the produce section to put it back. And now it's probably all germy and no one wants rejected lettuce.

"Constipated again, Levi?" Hanji chuckled, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Go away," he growled, stomping off to the aisle to pick up the offending head.

"Are you still angry about that customer?" Hanji rolled her eyes. Levi held the strangest grudges.

He angrily stared at the lettuce in his hands. "I saw her again, but she left before I could confront her."

"Maybe she doesn't mean it." Hanji shrugged. "She could have been in a rush, or maybe she just accidentally left it there."

"This is the fourth time!"

"Geez, you've been counting? I've never seen you _this _interested in a girl." He glowered. "At any rate, calm down. You weren't doing anything important."

"That's not the point. It's all germy now, being left on a shelf."

Hanji laughed. "So what are you going to do, bleach it?"

Levi held up his middle finger and shoved the lettuce into her arms. "Fine, you put it back then."

Her obnoxious laughter followed him until he turned the corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I could totally use coffee right now," Petra sighed. She hadn't been chosen for the open position at the bookstore and was feeling discouraged.

Anka laughed. "Let's go to Starbucks. My treat."

They headed to the supermarket, the one that ironically had been the last place she visited right before her job interview.

The warm smells of coffee beans filled her senses as they walked into the shop adjoining the supermarket.

"I'd like a grande pumpkin spice latte, please."

When her drink was ready, Petra held the warm beverage in her hands and smiled. She felt better already.

She grabbed a sleeve and napkins. Someone came up behind her, and thinking that it was Anka, she spun on her heel to ask her friend a question.

"Hey, do you want to-ah!"

She collided into someone about her height, and in her rush to step away had splashed some liquid onto her jacket.

Note to self: Beverage is hot, handle with care.

"God, I'm sorry," a (very male) voice said. She looked up to reassure him that "really, it's fine" but as soon as their eyes met, his narrowed. "You."

"Excuse me?" She tried to think if she had pissed off any attractive guys at college recently. Nope, not that she could think of.

"You're the one who always leaves products in the wrong aisles," he growled.

Really? Of all the things she thought she might be getting caught for, this was not one of those things. From his nametag (he must have been on a break), she saw that his name was Levi.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly. She felt bad, albeit a little annoyed. "I don't usually do it, these past few times I just ended up being a rush, I guess."

He glared harder (if that was even possible). "Sorry doesn't cut it."

She held up her hands, hot liquid forgotten. "What do you want me to do? I said I was sorry, and I promise I won't do it again anymore."

He opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Anka walked up and asked, "Whoa, are you two dating?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I still can't believe you said that."

Anka laughed. "Come on, you have to admit there was _some_ sexual tension."

"We were arguing over lettuce," Petra said, raising an eyebrow.

She waved it away. "Whatever. I just felt like there was something between you."

"You're crazy."

Rico piped up. "I bet you thought he was hot."

Petra turned red. "I never said that."

"See, he's hot, you both are stubborn as rocks, perfect match." Anka smirked triumphantly.

Petra sighed. There was no reasoning with them. "Whatever you say…"

She was distracted by her phone buzzing.

_**Bananaba: Hey! Can't wait for tonight. Is it okay if I bring a couple friends?**_

_**Of course not! The more the merrier :)**_

"Nanaba's coming?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, she says she'll bring some friends."

"Awesome," Anka smiled. "Do we have all the supplies we need?"

The three girls eyed the mass of grocery bags on the counter. "I hope so," Petra replied, laughing.

They met up with their friends in front of the soup kitchen. Introductions were quickly made between Nanaba's friends Erwin and Hanji and the others. In total, there was Petra, Anka, Rico, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Nanaba, Mike, Erwin, and Hanji.

So naturally, the kitchen was quite chaotic.

"I heard you met Levi the other day," Nanaba said to Petra. She sighed. This again?

Overhearing, Hanji walked over, grinning. "Are you the infamous Produce Contaminator?"

Petra guessed that Levi really liked to overdramatize things. "Produce Contaminator?"

"He calls you that because he's obsessed about cleanliness. So naturally he talks about you a lot. If I didn't know him any better, I'd think he was in love."

Rico walked by and nudged Petra, winking as she passed.

Petra groaned, putting down the knife she was holding (before she got the urge to murder someone). "He's certainly...interesting."

Hanji smiled. "He might seem like a grumpy asshole, but he's actually a fun person to be around."

Of course, Anka had to yell, "Hey Hanji! Do you think Petra and Levi would make a good couple?"

Luckily, Hanji didn't have a chance to answer because the potatoes she was cooking were starting to burn. She ran off to turn off the stove, and Petra nearly sighed with relief.

Nevertheless, the dinner they made tasted good, and she left that night feeling like she had done something worthwhile.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello? Mrs. Ackerman?"

"Oh, hello Petra! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How is Mikasa?"

"Feeling much better. In fact, she was just asking about art lessons. Do you think you could come over today?"

Petra quickly checked her schedule. "No, I'm free today. Would 4 pm be alright?"

"That will be perfect."

"Awesome, I'll see you then!" Petra smiled, glad that her student was feeling better. She hadn't been teaching Mikasa for long, but she was extremely talented, and the two of them had gotten pretty close.

Around four, she drove over to the Ackerman's apartment. The door was opened by a very familiar, very grumpy face.

"You again?" he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, at the same time.

"Oh, Petra!" Mrs. Ackerman came running up. "I forgot to mention that Mikasa's cousin is here. He won't bother you, Levi is a very nice young man."

"Um, yeah, that's fine." Petra gave her a smile.

Just then, Mikasa walked up. "Hey Petra."

"Hey, Mikasa," Petra replied, ignoring Levi.

"Well, I'll be in my office if you need anything," Mrs. Ackerman said. "And there are cookies on the counter."

"Levi made them, so they're good," Mikasa added.

"Oh, really?" Petra gives Levi a side-glance. "Guess I'll have to try them."

They took a couple chocolate-chip cookies (which _were_ pretty good), milk, and art supplies to the living room, spreading out their materials on the coffee table.

"So, have you drawn anything in your sketchbook?"

She didn't see Levi again until she left. Before he closed the door, he muttered grudgingly, "Sorry about the other day. It was just some lettuce."

Her eyes softened. "It's fine. I won't do it again, I swear."

His lips curled in a slight smirk. "Make sure you don't."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, hey, nice to see you here!" Petra smiled when she saw Levi leaning against the wall and walked over to join him. Together they watched as balloons were tossed around and Hanji stumbled around half drunk. Moblit stumbled after his sister, a worried look crossing his face. He had agreed to let her let loose, in the spirit of her birthday, but that didn't mean he couldn't make sure she didn't walk off a cliff.

She and Levi had bumped into each other often in the past months. He was often there when she taught Mikasa art lessons. They'd exchange friendly hellos before going about their business. Sometimes she'd see him at the bookstore, where she had gotten a job. She found that they actually shared a lot of common interests.

She found he really was a fun person to be around. Of course, he carried his grumpy nature like a purse, but she began to understand the Levi Ackerman Language.

"I should have known this was a bad idea," Levi muttered.

Petra laughed. "Moblit's watching her like a hawk. What's the worst that could happen?"

She regrets the statement later that night when the smell of burning leaves remains permanently fixed in her nostrils.

"I was wrong," she coughed.

Rolling his eyes, Levi said, "What did I tell you?"

"Well, at least we managed to cut the cake."

Levi put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Do you need a ride home?"

Petra looked at the chaos in the house behind them. "I get the feeling that my friends will be indisposed…"

She quickly texted her friends informing them that they didn't have to wait for her.

_**Bananaba: Say hello to Levi for me ;)**_

_**Ricotta: For once, I forgive you for ditching us for the sake of a hot date**_

_**The One and Only Erd: USE PROTECTION! Kidding, don't kill me**_

Petra sighed and pocketed her phone. They were ridiculous. "Let's go."

She didn't end up going home until very late that night though, because they had decided they wanted ice cream at one in the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra eyed Mikasa's latest painting critically. "Your anatomy has certainly improved. I like the choice of colors, although your brush strokes need a little work."

Mikasa smiled at the praise. Levi walked up behind Petra to look at his cousin's painting. "Not too shabby."

He sat down on the couch behind them and turned the TV on. He often did this during their art lessons, but neither of them minded.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Petra asked, noticing the girl blush as soon as she asked.

"From her boyfriend," Levi muttered. "The brat."

Mikasa glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right," Levi snorted, aimlessly switching the channels.

His cousin opened her mouth to say something, looked at Petra, and then huffed with frustration. She got up and whispered something in Levi's ear, who then angrily stomped away. Petra giggled.

The next day, Levi asked Petra out on their first official date. No one was surprised.


	18. See You Soon

**Written for a request on Tumblr**

**Prompt: Long Distance Relationship AU**

* * *

I love fall. It's the only time of the year when I can see that perfect shade of red in the treetops, listen to the music of crunching leaves, and feel the chilly breezes that signal the coming of winter.

_Click!_

Of course, with fall, also comes regrets. And you start to miss things.

For example, I broke my favorite Halloween mug when I was doing a little spring cleaning. While it's certainly not the most important thing I've ever broken, drinking coffee seems to have a different feel this year.

_Click!_

As much as I wish I could capture nature, it's just not possible. There's no way, you can convey so many different feelings in a two-dimensional image.

Levi won't mind though. He's never been a sentimental one.

I head back to my apartment, feeling the last bit of sunlight fade off my hair. After grabbing a cup of tea, I sit down in front of the computer. The pictures I took today turned out well, I can see that I've improved in the past few months.

_Hope you like these,_ I type. _The leaves are starting to change color! It's starting to feel colder., so I'm putting the tea you gave me to good use. Wish you were here. _

He left at the beginning of September, but it already feels so long. It sounds so unbelievably cliche, but you don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone. It's strange that Levi isn't here to make sarcastic remarks, or mess around with Hanji and Erwin. I keep expecting him to say something, but then I realize he isn't there.

Sometimes we conspire. During video calls, we think up elaborate plans about how we could meet up, and what we would do. But of course, he needs to be with his dad, and I need to finish college. There could worse things in life, I guess. If we didn't live in the twenty-first century, we'd have to rely on letters, and there would be no chance of meeting up. At least not for a very long time.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar tones that signal a call. With the press of a button, Levi's familiar smirk fills my phone screen.

"Hey!" I greet him, raising my cup of tea. "Told you I'm putting your gift to good use."

"Good," he replies. "It's good tea. None of that leaf juice, crap."

I laugh. "It's good. I never thought I would enjoy chai, but this actually is really good."

"I liked the pictures you took," he says. "It's hot as hell here."

"Sorry, if I could email you the weather, I definitely would."

Levi smiles at that. "If only. So how are Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows."

I roll my eyes. He's never stopped using those nicknames. "They're doing well. In fact," I pause for a moment and grin "they gave me something amazing for my birthday."

"Even more amazing than what I gave you?" Levi pretends to look offended.

I grab the Totoro plushie that I keep by my desk and hug it to my chest. "Of course not. Although, I'm sure you'll think it's wonderful too."

He raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Wait. First, you have to close your eyes."

A look of annoyance crosses his face. "Fine, fine."

"Before I show you, you have to promise me that you'll take me to that amazing cafe you keep telling me about."

"Of course I will, what are you-"

"Look!" I grin and hold up a single piece of paper.

He sucks in a long breath. "Petra…"

"Hanji and Erwin saved up to help me buy this plane ticket! So I'll definitely be seeing you soon."


End file.
